Harry Hart
|gender = Male|status = Alive|movie = Kingsman: The Secret Service Kingsman: The Golden Circle|portrayed_by = Colin Firth|date_of_death = 2014}}Harry Hart is a Kingsman agent and one of two agents to use the codename Galahad. Biography Early Life and Michelle Unwin.]] Harry and his unit were conducting a raid in the Middle East when their captive pulled a grenade. Harry's candidate for the position of Lancelot quickly jumped on the grenade, saving the unit at the cost of his life, but he still felt guilty for not properly searching the man. The other agent present was given the position with the man's death. He gave a bravery medal to the deceased agent's widow and his son, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, telling them that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message. Recruiting Eggsy Seventeen years later, Eggsy called the number and used the code to get himself out of trouble after having been arrested for stealing a car and driving dangerously. Harry saw some Kingsman potential with the recent death of Lancelot, and they went to a bar where Eggsy had gotten in trouble with some of his stepfather's goons. They tried to intimidate Harry into leaving, but instead he simply locked the front doors before starting a brawl that left all of the other men in the bar incapacitated. Finishing his drink, he apologized to Eggsy about it, saying that he had some pent up anger after the death of one of his associates, and was about to wipe his memory of the event when Eggsy said that he could keep a secret. Willing to test him, he placed a bug on his shoulder without him noticing before letting him leave. The Introduction of Kingsmen True to his word, Eggsy didn't say anything when his stepfather was beating him to know who was in the bar with him, and before anything bad happened Harry intervened through the bug, asking for Eggsy to go to the Kingsman tailor shop to meet him there. Harry offers him a chance to become a Kingsman agent, taking him to the Kingsman Mansion for training and testing. The Case of James Arnold & Dinner with Valentine .]] Meanwhile, Harry was also working on the case of Professor James Arnold, who had been kidnapped a short time ago and was the case on which the former agent Lancelot was working at the time of his death. However, Arnold was seen in public a few short days earlier. Finding Professor Arnold, he tried to interrogate him about his kidnapping, only for a chip in his head to explode, killing him and throwing Harry in a deep coma. Upon his awakening, he took a fake identity to meet Valentine himself, posing as a billionaire. The two met over a McDonalds meal, discussing Valentine's views. However, Valentine suspected him to be a secret agent, and his drink had as a tracking device in it. Eggsy's Final Test Back in London, Harry takes Eggsy to the Kingsman tailor to have his suit measures taken, only to run into Valentine again, who was having a suit made for him as well. Still posing as a billionaire to him, he suggested he buy a top hat to go with the suit. The hat would have a listening device in it, allowing them to discover more about his plans. Meanwhile, Eggsy was on his last Kingsman test: shooting his dog. He did not, which when he met Harry again made him very disappointed in him, revealing that the gun he was handed was filled with blanks. The two were not able to reconcile, as Harry had to leave to track down Valentine. Before leaving, he told Eggsy to stay and that they'd finish it when he'd return. Apparent Death Following Valentine's trail to Kentucky, he assisted to a bigoted and hate-filled speech in a church. Not seeing Valentine anywhere, he was about to leave when Valentine activated his SIM cards making everyone, Harry included, go berserk and turning the church in a bloody battlefield. Harry personally killed several of the churchgoers and was the last man standing by the end. Remorseful over having killed so many people, he exited the church where he met Richmond Valentine face to face with Gazelle and two armed men. .]] After talking with Valentine a bit an getting him to reveal his plans, Valentine notes that this would be the moment where he puts him in a death trap from which he'd escape, before saying that this isn't that kind of film and shooting him in the head. Saved by the Statesman When Richmond Valentine experimented his radio frequency using the church. The frequency that caused the outbreak of the massacre was detected by Ginger Ale the technical support of the American secret organisation Statesman. Surveillance of the site alerted them to Harry’s situation. Enlisting the help of Statesman Agent Tequilathey travelled to the church where the agents discovered the wounded Harry. Tequila scoped out the church whilst Ginger applied Alpha Gel to the Kingsman agents head, preserving Harry’s brain function thus saving his life at the cost of Hart losing his left eye. Back at Statesman HQ. Ginger and her team managed to successfully remove the bullet from Harry’s head using Nanotechnology. A side effect of the recovery process caused Harry to suffer from retrograde amnesia, meaning that Harry had no recollection of his Kingsman days. Over the course of the next year Harry regarded himself as Lepidopterist and studied Butterflies and moths to a great extent. Reunion with Eggsy and Merlin and Regaining Memory When Poppy Adams destroyed Kingsman HQ and all the Kingsman agents albeit two of them. Eggsy and Merlin followed the Doomsday protocol which lead them to a wine seller in London which held a safe that contained a bottle of Statesman whiskey. Making their way to Kentucky, Eggsy and Merlin attempted to enter the HQ of Statesman but were caught out by agent Tequila who believed they were trespassing. Holding the two agents captive. Tequila did not believe that Eggsy and Merlin were who they said they were and were in Kentucky for the lepidopterist who he revealed to them as Harry, shocking the two agents who believed their friend and colleague was long dead. After their story checked out and they were released. Eggsy and Merlin visited Harry in his room which was covered with drawings of butterflies across the walls. Trying to appeal to Harry and hoping he remembered them. Much to the dismay of Eggsy and Merlin, Harry had no idea who they were and stated he had done nothing but study butterflies as a living. Ginger explained that as result of his amnesia Harry had forgotten who he was. The Kingsman and Statesman agents believed that a shock from a past experience could help trigger the return of Harry’s memories. Merlin and Ginger tried to trigger the return of his memories by flooding his room as a nod back to Harry’s training days believing that his natural instincts would kick in. Unfortunately with the realisation that Harry could drown. Merlin aborted the test. Trying to appeal to Harry saying how he chose the army as a career lead him to Kingsman and that’s how they met, still could not bring back his old friend. Eggsy, who faced with the trouble of his relationship with Princess Tilde and the fact that they may not be able to bring Harry back was looking through his photos when he saw the photo of his dog JB and realised that this could be the trigger they needed to bring Harry back. Returning to Statesman. Eggsy visited Harry and presented him a Cairn Terrier that resembled his long deceased dog Mr Pickle. Harry was instantly smitten with the loveable puppy. Eggsy held a gun to the little creature threatening to shoot it. The sudden shock and realisation that Eggsy could kill such an innocent creature sparked the return of Harry’s memories much to the relief of Eggsy and Merlin. Harry was given all the essential Kingsman attire. His suit, watch, umbrella and modified glasses with a blacked out lense to accommodate Harry’s lost eye. Harry was once again a Kingsman agent and Galahad. When a disgruntled American threatened Harry, he attempted to fight the group but was quickly overcome by their sheer strength. Saved by Agent Whiskey. Harry thought he has been fixed but was told that even though they had brought back his memories, his orientation was return in time and that his butterfly hallucinations would subside. Shooting Agent Whiskey When Poppy Adams announced that she had laced every recreational drug in the world with a virus that caused a blue rash that would lead to mania, paralysis and then death. Eggsy using the tracker he had placed in the girlfriend of former Kingsman recruit Charlie Hesketh lead them to a secret factory in Italy so they could acquire a sample of antidote to replicate and distribute worldwide to save lives. Under the advice of Eggsy and Whiskey. Harry operated the sky lift to allow his fellow agents a chance to escape with the drug. When the escape was thwarted by the agents of The Golden Circle. Harry rendezvoused with Eggsy and Whiskey in a cabin. Harry who became suspicious of Whiskey believed he was working for both sides, a conclusion he came to when Whiskey destroyed the vial of antidote, shot the Statesman agent in the head. Harry quickly dealt with the Golden circle agents using an explosive bottle of cologne. Eggsy who was angry at Harry believing he was still under the effects of his recent trauma chastised Harry whilst saving the Statesman agents life using Alpha Gel. Attack at Poppy Land Discovering the location of Poppy’s hideout in Cambodia. Eggsy, Harry and Merlin flew there to steal the device that could help release the drones that dispensed the antidote. Eggsy, Harry and Merlin (who entered the field for this mission) made their way through the jungle towards Poppy Land. Eggsy inadvertently stepped on a land mine. Merlin froze the trigger for a split second allowing Eggsy and Harry to move away whilst at the cost of Merlins own life. Harry realising that this was the last time he would see his friend, thanked him for his service saying it was an honour. Merlin sacrificed himself whilst taking the perimeter guards with him thus allowing Harry and Eggsy to move forward with the mission. Harry and Eggsy stormed the base. Cutting down any Golden Circle agent in their path. After they had dealt with all the agents in the courtyard, they entered the diner. Charlie quickly escaped with the case holding the drone activation device. Harry ordered Eggsy to give chase to Charlie whilst he pressed Poppy for the activation code. Poppy quickly set her robotic dogs on Harry. Harry quickly subdued one of the mechanical beasts with the help of Elton John using bowling balls. Harry managed to subdue the other using molton gold. Now it was the two agents and Poppy left. Harry quickly incapacitated Poppy whilst Eggsy injected her with a dose of heroin laced with a more potent strain of her virus. Poppy gave the activation code before quickly succumbing to the effects of the drug. With the mission a success the two agents prepared to release the drones to the world but were stopped by Agent Whiskey who revealed he had his own hidden agenda to stop all drug users as recompense for the death of his wife and unborn son at the hands of two drugged individuals who tried to rob a store. A gruelling battle between the three quickly ensued throughout the diner ending with Harry and Eggsy forcing Whiskey into the meat grinder. They quickly entered the code and saved the lives of millions of people. Harry and Eggsy were thanked by Statesman and both agents were offered the role of Whiskey which they both declined. Statesman head Champ revealed they had acquired a distillery in Scotland and would help rebuild Kingsman effectively making them liquor sellers as well as Tailors. With the help of Statesman. The Kingsman tailor shop was once again. Harry attended the wedding of Eggsy and Princess Tilde, proud that his protégé had achieved so much. Relationships Allies * Kingsman - Teammates ** Chester King/Artur - Former Leader ** Eggsy Unwin - Protégé and Friend ** Merlin † - Colleague and Friend ** Roxy Morton ** Lee Unwin † - Former Protégé ** James Spencer/Lancelot ** Amelia ** Tequila * Michelle Unwin * Statesman - Saviours ** Champagne ** Ginger Ale/Whisky * Princess Tilde * Elton John - Saviour Enemies * Valentine Corporation ** Richmond Valentine † - Enemy and Killer ** Gazelle † - Enemy * The Golden Circle ** Poppy Adams ** Charlie Hesketh * Jack Daniels/Whisky † - Temporary Ally and Victim Trivia * The character from the comic which Harry Hart was based off of was named Jack London, and he was Gary's uncle. Category:Kingsman Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service Characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden Circle Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Richmond Valentine